Even a little secret can cause a big problem
by BoyWithTheBread51
Summary: Sterek. Derek and his team gets a call to check out the Hive in Raccoon City where he meets the sarcastic guard who looks like he doesn't care about anything. None of them are aware of the fact their lives are going to flip upside down in just three ey have to discover the deep secrets of Umbrella Corp.,exit the Hive alive, then face the consequences of their actions. M/M


**Cover photo is from JALLERDYCE. tumblr. com**

**Chapter 1**

**A top secret research facility**

* * *

***Three days earlier***

It was a good idea they made some precautionary measure before starting their mission, Derek stated for himself after his team opened the heavy door of the Hive. It's frightening to think about that this monstrous door should fall down after a fiasco and everyone would just get trapped in here, miles and miles under the ground.

"You say this is just a routine inspection?" A voice broke the long silence that fell down minutes ago. "Everything's so _silent_. This shouldn't be like that, am I right?"

"Shut the hole you call your mouth you fucktard, this is totally normal, don't go all teen-girl-in-a-horror-movie, Chad." And of course Rain is the one who has to say something, as always. "Now what, big guy?" She asks, looking at Derek.

"Routine inspection, remember? We just go in, check on the condition of the T containers, then we get the hell out of this place." Their leader answered. He's always unsure about entering virus development facilities, sometimes he even hates himself for working to Umbrella, but that's the only way he can take care of her sister, Cora after their family died a horrible death in a fire. Their house was gone, every member of their family died, except for him, Cora, and their uncle, Peter. Cora always says she can protect herself, and she proves it a lot of times, there's no doubt about that.

"You sure nothing will happen?" Chad asks.

Derek growls as an answer, he doesn't want to get in a fight with one of his man, he just got the rights to own a team some weeks ago.

"We're gonna be alright, right?" Chad's pushing the boundaries further.

Derek growls again, his face radiating anger. Every sane person would leave it at that and shut up, before the man gets really angry.

"I mean, my family is…"

"You should've thought about them_ before_ joining Umbrella" That's it, the genie's out of the bottle. "You have a freakin' duty here. You do the job you came for, or turn around and get the hell out of here. I won't listen to you whining anymore. Do you think I wouldn't like to be at home right now, watching some movie with my sister instead of dealing with your shit?"

"How much time do we have?" Rain sighed, seems like she's not in the mood of dealing with Chad right now either.

"If we can count on the calculations of the Red Queen, we should be over it in less than two hours. We just go in, only talk to the ones we have to, check on T virus, then we leave." The leader answers with ease, like he's talking about an ordinary afternoon, when you watch TV, play video games or whatever.

"So we're actually doing it?" Rain asks, mimicking Chad's high pitched voice - he's always talking like that when he's afraid of something -, then laughing at the face of the said person.

Derek gives them a short nod, no expressions on his face.

"Yeah." That's it, they're already in the corridors of the maze-like structure. "Without a map we'd be lost here."

The mansion where they entered the Hive is just a distant point for them by now, the passageway is extinct, it feels like no one's in here. The small group reaches the first junction where they meet the first human being in here. Everyone lets out a relieved sigh, it really seems like everything's okay in this facility.

"Welcome to Raccoon City's one and only secret high-tech biologic weapon laboratory" The man - they could call him a boy, he looks too young to work here - says sarcastically. "Or as we like to call it, The Hive." The slender man (boy?) nods. Derek wonders how old he really is, because he seems at least three years younger than him, and he's only twenty-four. Yeah, he got into Umbrella's military section at a young age and he achieved more than anyone at that age. _'You are my best student, and who's telling me I'm wrong… is wrong'_ Derek remembers back to one of his teacher's words and a faint grin appears on his face.

"Why did they send us if everything's alright?" Derek looks at the boy with an intimidating look. The young guard steps back, a puzzled expression on his face. It may be Derek's eyebrows that makes him terrifying, who knows.

"I'm just a guard here" the other one answers with a shrug. "How should I know?"

"There are two guards of the door in every other facility. Where's your partner?" Derek asks.

"Coffee break" the boy shrugs again. Oh god Derek could hit this annoying little-..

"Let's go." The leader gives the order, he takes a glance at the young guard's chest. His nameplate reads STILINSKI.

Some moments later they get on the train car what's going to transport them into the laboratory what's practically the Hive itself. The light gray walls of the place are just making everything worse. This place looks and feels like death, Derek doesn't understand how anyone could ever work here, but he understands there has to be some safety measures - like having only one exit - if something goes wrong. This is a place where they make biologic weapons what could kill you in the matter of seconds for god's sake.

After minutes of standing in one place the train finally arrives at it's final destination. They're at the supreme point of the facitily, and it's located miles under Raccoon City.

"We have to take the elevator, it will bring us at the level we exactly need to go. Rain, Chad you two stand guard, if something's going on with the virus, you block the lift, making sure noone goes out until the cleaning team arrives." Derek says.

"You said this is just a routine investigation." Chad looks at him, it seems like he's trying to kill Derek by just staring at him.

"It is, but we need to have a plan B. And where did the respect go, soldier?" The leader stands in front of his teammate. "You have to remember who dictates the rules. I may be younger than you, but that means nothing."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You better be. Now do what you've been told to."

**oOo**

The first thing he felt after waking up is that unbearable headache you get after drinking too much. He may have hit it into something, the boy doesn't know anything else to think about. One of the many problems he notices is that he can't remember_ anything_. His family, his friends, even his name are all gone, there's nothing just an unclear, grey fog what's not even close to transparent.

"Where am I?" He whispered, though he already knew no one else have been hearing his words. He felt anger, fear but mostly puzzlement. He managed to sit up, trying to figure out what to do next. He thought about the possibilites he had, analysing through every bit of information he has. It's not much but it may be enough to begin with.

The only thing covering his body is a bath curtain, wrapped around his body. He thought that's something he can do something with. He's sure he have got into the bathtub alone, the flowing water is another sign: something very strange is going on.

The boy makes sure to wrap the curtain around his body, just to make sure no one would see him being naked if someone's around.

He leaves the bathroom, trying to find something about him, _anything_. Even knowing his own name would be a really good start.

_This place is so huge, _he thinks, _It would be a miracle if I'd find out something about myself._

The man (boy?) walks up to a drawer where he finds a note saying 'Today all your dreams come true' with a pen on it. The writing is familiar but he doesn't know from where, so he just tries to write down the same thing again.

_It's the same, I wrote this._

He opens the top drawer, searching for some clean clothes. Bingo, there they are.

He gets dressed quickly, looking back at the bottom of the drawer, noticing something in the back of it: a dusty framed picture. It's good the glass is reflective, because that way he can recognise himself kissing a girl. The strawberry-blonde haired girl is beautiful, but the boy can not recognise her either, this grey fog is still in front of his eyes and it doesn't let him to see through his own memories. Weird.. _more_ than weird.

"Lydia" slips out of his mouth. The name came on his lips like the most natural thing ever, even if he has no idea where did it come from.

"Good, I find myself kissing a girl I didn't even see before - at least I don't remember.. oh of course, I don't remember anything -, I know her name but I don't know my own, and seeing myself kissing her just doesn't feel good" the boy says, his voice full of frustration. "And great, now I'm taking to myself. Very great, it's your biggest achievement today. The next thing will be singing psycho songs (If he knew some) meanwhile wandering around in this freakin' mansion!"

He glances back at the picture, when suddenly he sees something move behind his back.

"Hello?" He asks, taking a deep breath meanwhile walking to his destination slowly. "Is anybody in here?" No answer.

"Perfect horror movie" he mumbles quietly. "The only thing we need here is a psychopath serial killer who's a professional killer… And of course you're talking talking to yourself again."

His hands are shaking so he just inserts them in his pocket, walking towards the door.

_This is it.. this is the moment, you're going to open the door. Wow, such an achievement, you're gonna open a door, someone should give you an award for doing that._ He thinks.

He pulls out his right hand from his pocket and reaches out for the handle, rotating the button.

The view is wonderful: a terrace, all made out of marble, with marble columns and all. Some trees nearly, but no serial killer. It was just the wind.

The wind… what is getting stronger and stronger.

_It would be better if I'd just go the hell in_, the boy thinks. He's moving back, trying to turn around, but someone grabs his waist before he could. He lets out a surprised gasps, trying to fight whoever is holding him tight. The noise of a helicopter is heard after the man shuts the door closed.

"Who are you?" is the only thing the boy can ask at the moment.

"It's not important, just run!" He answers, then suddenly a black disk appears in front of them, on the floor. They don't have time to cover their eyes so the flash of the device makes them blind for some seconds.

The young boy hears shattering glass, he doesn't know what's happening, he's more than freaked out now. They finally manage to open their eyes but it's already too late.

Some windows are smashed into pieces while people are breaking in, wearing a black uniform and a gas mask.

Chaos breaks loose, everyone's talking at the same time, about things he can't understand. One of the soldiers/antyhing they are separates him from the blonde-brown haired man.

"Identify yourself." The soldier - who's definitely a woman - demands.

"I'm a cop, okay? I'm just a cop!" He answers.

The young man can't listen to the conversation, because a man - who just took off his gas mask - is approaching him. The stubble makes the man frightening, his expression is order itself.

"Report." He says calmly.

What? What should the boy report? He can't remember anything from his life, what should he report? How bad his day have been before these kind people visited him wherever he is?

"Report. Now!" His voice feels nice though. When the man sees the boy won't answer, he repeats himself, now on an impatient voice. "I want you to report, soldier!"

'Soldier'? What is that supposed to mean?

"What should I report? I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's probably still under the influence of gas, he speaks the truth. He can't remember anything." The woman says who's kneeling on the man's chest who tried to save him. "Commander Hale, what about the cop?" The woman asks.

The man - Commander Hale - takes a step back with a deep growl, projecting his disappointment in the boy.

"You don't have such a big mouth like you did three days ago" he states, and leaves it as that, walking near the woman.

"His badge says Jordan Parrish but I can't find him in the database, it's like he's not existing." The woman explain.

"That's because I just got here, okay? I just got relocated! They probably don't even have my files yet. You know how the system really works." Parrish states.

"Should I secure him here?" The woman asks again, taking a glance at her commander.

Hale waves his hand.

"No, he's coming with us, Rain. Prepare to enter the hive, Chad, open the door." Hale replies.

"I'm on it, but there's no power." Chad answers while he's staring at a screen with numbers on it from one to ten.

"So fix it" Hale answers, raising his voice, almost shouting with the other guy, who just nods as an answer.

The young boy just stands at the wall, watching the events in front of him. This is crazy.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" The boy shouts, everyone stops for a second with the thing they're doing right now when Hale appears in front of him, like he stepped out of the shadows.

"I bet you don't know your name" the young boy shakes his head while staring at the ground. For some reason he just feels ashamed for not knowing anything about himself. "Well, as I stated before, we met three days ago, your last name is Stilinski."

"Stilinski?" the boy asks, raising an eyebrow. "I don't look like a Stilinski" he states.

"You don't look like a…" Hale's staring at him. "Okay, let's leave it just like that." He takes a deep breath. "You and us have the same employer, we all work for a company called the Umbrella Corporation what's famous because nine out of ten households contain its products, but I guess you don't care about the statistics right now."

"No, not really." The boy answers.

"Don't interrupt me again" he threathens. "The public only knows they're making medicines, they're the world's leading supplier of computer technology and healthcare, too. However, unknown even for their employees that their massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry."

"Uh-uh, and what does that have to do with me?" Stilinski asks.

"This mansion is an emergency entrance to the Hive. You are security operative with another person, who's also supposed to be from the other gender."

"Lydia…" Stilinski whispers. "So you are saying I'm working with my girlfriend?"

"No, of course you don't. Your relationship is fake" Hale answers. That makes Stilinski relieved, he can't explain why.. Oh-oh, what is that? A faint smile on his face? That can't be. "Just a part of your cover story, this is all protecting the secrecy of the Hive."

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"Don't worry, it will fade away with time. A nerve gas was relased into the house, another security procedure.

"One more question: What is the Hive?"

"The Hive is located under the streets of Raccoon City, it's a top secret research facility. It's owned and operated by Umbrella Corporation."

"Why did you come here, and why did the researchers in the Hive knock me out? Did they get attacked?" Stilinski's looking at Hale curiously.

"I'm afraid it's more than that."

"Sir, the the power's back on, we're ready to go."

The thick metal door begins to rise, revealing the flickering lights on the corridor's ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: At first I have to thank everyone who comes here and reads my story.**

**I know my english is really one of the worst out there, but I really, really hope you can still enjoy it. I'm trying my best, but without taking extra classes I don't know how should I improve my writing/talking skills.**  
**My only goal is to try and bring a fairly bearable Sterek story for you, even if it's not the best one you've ever read.**  
**The thing I've decided to write this crossover is that I'm in love with the Resident Evil movies (and with the games as well)**  
**Thank you again for reading it, comments are appreciated, so if you have time...**  
**I don't know if I should continue it until I get some feedback, because hey, who would write something everyone hates?**

**I also have a tumblr, you can find me there as well: sterek-hb. tumblr. com**


End file.
